


Odds Are We're Gonna Be Alright

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Louis, Sickfic, Worried!Liam, i wrote this before zayn left, so that's why he's in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't feel well and doesn't tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are We're Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been in my google docs, nearly finished, since March. (That's kinda why Zayn's in the story.)
> 
> Title from "Odds Are" by Barenaked Ladies.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up was that it was still dark out. He turned his head to glance at the clock and he sighed when he saw that it was only three in the morning.

The second thing Louis noticed was the sharp pain in his side. He sat up in bed and winced, the pain getting worse when he moved. He held onto his side and pressed down where it hurt, hoping that maybe, possibly, the pain would lessen if he did. It obviously didn’t help, since the pain only got worse.

Louis pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He kept his hand on his side and he nearly doubled over from the pain when he stood up because, fuck, did that hurt. He leaned on the wall, taking a deep breath, and he weighed his options. He could text one of the boys to come to his room but one: that’d probably cause them to panic, and two: they were all asleep and wouldn’t answer him. He could call Alberto, but Alberto would probably make him go to the doctor and Louis _really_ didn’t want that.

The only other thing Louis could think to do was wait out the pain and once it was gone, find some pain medication in case it came back.

It took ten minutes, but the pain finally faded. Once Louis was able to stand up straight again, he went over to his bags and rummaged through them, hoping to find pain meds in there but coming up with nothing. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He knew Niall would have some pain meds with him, he’d started carrying them with him wherever he went during the Take Me Home Tour, but Louis was so tired that he couldn’t think up a proper excuse for why he’d need the pain meds.

Louis decided that he’d just have to go without the medication and deal with any pain that came. He knew he’d probably regret that decision later, but he didn’t exactly have a choice at the moment.

Louis crawled back under the covers and curled up on his side, just hoping that the pain would stay away so he could sleep the rest of the night.

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was seven in the morning and there was someone knocking on his door. He got out of bed, taking note of the dull pain on his side, and went to answer the door.

“Hey Lou,” Liam said, smiling brightly like only Liam could this early in the morning. Liam and his stupid, beautiful face... “Just came to get you up for breakfast.” He came into the room and Louis closed the door behind him. Liam looked around the room and kicked at some of the clothes Louis had tossed on the floor while looking for the pain meds.

“Lose something?” Liam asked.

“No, just looking for pain meds,” Louis said without thinking. Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Pain meds, why?” Louis thought for a second.

“Headache,” he lied, picking up the clothes from the floor and stuffing them back into his bag. He felt bad about lying, but he wasn't exactly about to tell him that it felt like he was being stabbed in the gut repeatedly and the knife was being twisted. So, headache it was.

“Headache?” Liam walked up to Louis and felt his forehead, “Are you coming down with something?” Louis batted Liam’s hand away and stepped back.

“No,” Louis said, “Just- I don’t know. I’ve just got a headache alright.” Liam winced and Louis immediately felt guilty, that’d come out harsher than he’d meant it to, “Sorry Li.”

“S’okay Lou,” Liam said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hotel key, “Go and see if Niall’s got some, and wake him up while you’re in there.” Louis took the key and reached up to ruffle Liam’s hair, then grabbed his face to kiss his cheek.

“You’re a life saver Li,” Louis said. Liam smiled and headed towards the door.

“Feel better Louis,” Liam called as he left the room. Louis smiled to himself. _Bless Liam._

Louis got changed and grabbed his room key and the key for Niall’s room and headed there. He unlocked the door and wasn’t surprised to find Niall still asleep. He took a running leap to the bed.

Louis let out a pained gasp as he landed on the bed, which was drowned out by Niall’s cry of surprise. Okay, so no rough housing today...

“Bloody hell!” Louis composed himself before speaking.

“Good morning Nialler.” Niall groaned.

“Shoulda known it was you,” he said, “Get off me you arse, you’re crushing my feet.”

“I will on one condition,” Louis said, “Got any pain meds?” Niall sat up in bed and stretched before furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Louis.

“Why?” Louis laid down on the bed, still sitting on Niall’s feet.

“Headache,” Louis lied again.

“Yeah, just get off my feet,” Niall said. Louis rolled off Niall’s feet, laying down on the bed face down. The pain in his side was building again and he wanted to get back to his room quickly before he did something he’d regret, like cry from how much his side hurt.

Louis turned over and Niall tossed a bottle of pills at Louis. He caught it, took a couple of pills from the bottle and Niall handed him a bottle of water for him to take the pills with.

Louis swallowed down the pills and stood up, clapping Niall on the back, “Thanks Niall, see ya later, mate.” Louis left the room quickly before Niall could say anything. He nearly ran to his room and fumbled with the lock in his haste before sliding the key in and unlocking the door.

He doubled over in pain the moment the door closed. The pain was back in full force and Louis nearly whimpered from the intensity of it. He stumbled over to the bed and flopped down onto it, letting out a shaky scream once his face was buried in his pillow.

All he could do was wait for the medicine to kick in.

 

It’d taken another ten minutes for the pain to die down, enough for Louis to leave his room to meet Liam downstairs for breakfast. It took another twenty for the ache in his side to go away. Louis nearly laughed in relief when he realized it was gone, but he knew it’d be back, the pain meds would only hold off the pain for so long.

The next time the pain came back, it wasn’t as bad as it had been the other two times. It still made Louis want to curl up in bed and hide from the world.

Unfortunately for him though, he was with the other lads at the time, kicking a football around by the venue.

He kicked the ball to Niall, who passed it to Harry, who missed the ball entirely and had to chase it across the concrete. Louis felt the pain coming and he nearly panicked. He couldn’t just leave the boys, they’d know something was wrong.

The pain kept getting worse and Louis figured that lying down was gonna be better than trying to keep standing. Louis looked around him at the ground and turned once before sitting down on the ground and lying flat on his back.

“Louis, what’re you doing?” he heard Zayn ask. He lifted his head to look at the others. Zayn and Harry looked confused, Niall looked somewhere between confused and amused, and Liam just looked worried.

“Is this your way of telling us you need a break Louis?” Niall asked. _God bless that boy._

“Just a little break,” Louis said, looking up at the sky, trying to control his breathing as the pain got worse.

Liam walked over to him and Louis watched as Liam lay down beside him. Liam took Louis’s hand in his and as a strong wave of pain passed, Louis squeezed Liam’s hand.

“How’s your head doing?” Liam asked.

“Better,” Louis managed to get out. He hoped that Liam didn’t expect Louis to carry on the conversation, because if he had to, Louis just might cry. Thankfully, Liam just laid next to Louis until the pain passed.

Once the pain was gone, Louis stood up and pulled up Liam with him.

“Okay then, back to kicking the ball around.”

 

The pain came back again just as their opening act was about to take the stage.

The boys were in their dressing room and Louis was in the makeup chair when the pain started coming back. He squirmed in his chair, the pain growing with every passing moment.

“Stay still Louis,” Lou said, fixing his hair. Louis was just able to hold back a glare in her direction.

He couldn’t show how much pain he was in, they had a concert to do and Louis wasn’t gonna miss it, no matter how much pain he was in.

When Lou said he could get up, Louis stayed seated; moving and walking would just make the pain worse. Before he knew what was happening though, he was being lifted out of the chair.

Louis squeaked, then hissed from the pain. He looked at the person carrying him, Liam, and glared at him.

“You okay Louis?” Liam asked, carrying him over to the sofa and setting him down. Louis nodded.

“I’m fine,” he insisted.

“Headache gone?” Liam asked. Louis nodded.

“Yep,” Louis said. Liam still looked worried and Louis took a deep breath. _Pull it together Louis_ , “I’m fine Liam, really.”

Liam nodded and headed back over to Lou to get his hair done.

Louis gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming, maybe crying, probably both.

The pain lasted longer this time and Louis tried not to think about what that meant.

 

Louis got halfway through the concert before the pain came back. His side had been aching but the pain didn’t come back full force until something was thrown at him onstage.

Niall was speaking to the crowd when a stuffed toy, maybe a teddy bear, was thrown right at Louis. It might’ve been a coincidence, but when the stuffed animal hit Louis’s side, it exploded with pain. Louis held his side and sat down in the middle of the stage.

He was slightly annoyed when the crowd laughed, but in their defence, it probably looked like Louis was just overreacting to being hit by a toy. He tried to play it off, faking a smile and feigning a laugh. Louis turned away from the crowd and laid on his back.

He was going to cry, he was actually going to cry. It sounded almost impossible to him, but the pain in his side was worse than it had been before.

Louis heard Liam ask if he was alright and he held a thumbs up in the air. Liam appeared next to him and he crouched down.

“Are you really okay?” Liam asked, just loud enough so only Louis could hear him.

Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He needed help.

“No.” Liam looked up at the others, and put a smile on for the crowd. Liam laid down next to Louis.

“Do you need to stop?” Liam asked, “I can get Paddy or Alberto…” Louis shook his head.

“No,” he said, “I’d rather not let the fans know anything’s wrong right now.” Liam nodded.

“What do you need then Lou?” he asked, “What can I do to help?”

“Help me up,” Louis said. He couldn’t stay laying on the stage for the whole time it took for the pain to go away, the fans would know something was up. Liam stood up and grabbed Louis’s hands to help him up. Louis hissed and tried to keep standing straight.

“Now what?” Liam asked. Louis shrugged, taking a deep breath and breathing through the pain.

“Get through the rest of the concert I guess.”

 

When the concert was over, the boys cornered Louis.

“What happened?” Liam asked, demanded actually.

“It must’ve been the teddy bear,” Louis said, “It must’ve been stuffed with-” Liam cut Louis off with a sharp smack on the side of Louis’s head, “Oi!”

“I’m being serious Louis,” Liam said, “What happened?” Louis sighed.

“I’ve been having side pains all day,” Louis answered.

“Where?” Liam asked. Louis pointed to his side, where the dull ache was still, and a point on his back that hurt when the pain got really bad. Liam let out a shaky breath.

“C’mon, we’re taking you to see a doctor.” Louis scoffed and tried to push through out of the corner.

“No we're not,” Louis said. He managed to push between Harry and Niall before Liam grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around Louis. Liam pushed on Louis’s side a little and Louis gasped, shutting his eyes and his knees giving out under him.

“Ow,” Louis said pointedly.

“Sorry Lou,” Liam said, “But where it hurts, that’s where your kidney is.” Louis let in a breath and tried not to panic at hearing that, “Please Louis, you gotta see a doctor.” Louis nodded, and Liam let him go. Louis sank to the floor and sat down. He was scared now. He hadn’t thought that it could be serious but now… _god_ he was so _stupid_ for trying to hide this.

Louis heard Liam say something to one of the others before he sat down next to Louis. Zayn left the room and the other two sat down on the ground next to Louis and Liam.

Louis leaned on Liam’s shoulder and sighed.

“How’s the pain right now?” Liam asked.

“Not too bad,” Louis said, “Just a dull ache.” Louis let out a shaky breath and Liam wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulder and gently pulled him closer.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. Louis leaned into Liam.

“I’m scared,” Louis admitted. Liam rubbed his back to try and calm Louis down.

Zayn came back with Alberto.

“Is he okay?” Alberto asked.

“He’s gotta see a doctor,” Liam said, “He’s been having really bad side pains.” As if on queue, the pain started building up again and Louis whimpered.

“Okay, let's get him out to a car,” Alberto said. Liam carefully helped Louis up and Louis squeezed Liam’s hand.

“Come with, please?” Louis asked. Liam nodded and they followed Alberto. They managed to get out to the car without fans bothering them. Once Liam and Louis were in the back seat, Louis let out a groan as the pain got worse. Liam held out his hand and Louis took it.

“Just squeeze my hand if you need to,” Liam said, “Take deep breaths in and let it all out on the exhale.” Louis tried not to think about how Liam probably knew what to do since he’s had a similar experience with pain.

Louis squeezed Liam’s hand and Liam stroked the back of Louis’s with his thumb.

This was going to be a long car ride.

 

Alberto had checked Louis in at the closest urgent care clinic. Liam and Louis had gone to sit in the waiting area. The pain had faded again, but had gone back to the dull ache. Louis leaned back on Liam’s shoulder as they waited. He was so grateful that Liam was with him, it made the whole situation a bit more bearable.

Louis’s name was called and went with the nurse alone to the examination room. She took his blood pressure and got his basic information before leaving again. It wasn’t much longer after that before the doctor came in.

“Hi Louis, I’m Dr. Wilson. You wanna explain to me what’s going on?” Louis told her how he’d woken up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his side. How long it’d lasted, where it hurt, and how it’d been happening on and off all day. Dr. Wilson asked if his side hurt now and Louis explained the dull ache.

“Okay,” Dr. Wilson said, “There’s a couple things it could be and we’ll have to do a couple tests to figure out which one’s the cause.” Louis nodded.

Something told Louis it was going to be a long night.

 

Two hours later and Louis and Liam were back at the hotel. Louis was a little delirious from the pain meds he was on and Liam was helping him get to bed. Dr. Wilson had said that Louis had a kidney stone and because of the size of it, all they could do was wait for it to pass and give Louis some strong medication for the pain. Alberto had gone to get the prescription filled while Liam got Louis to bed.

Liam unlocked Louis’s door for him and led him into the room before closing the door.

“Thank you Liam,” Louis said, smiling, “You’re the bestest friend ever.”

“‘Bestest’ isn’t a real word, Louis.”

“Bestest, bestest, _bestest_ friend.” Liam rolled his eyes and watched as Louis walked over to the bed and fell face first on top of it. Liam asked if Louis needed help getting ready for bed and all he got in return was Louis talking into his pillow, so Liam turned around to get something for Louis to change into. He didn’t notice that Louis had rolled over until he spoke again.

“Not only are you the bestest friend ever, but you’re also the prettiest.” Liam froze for a moment before turning around. Louis was sitting up on his bed, staring at Liam.

“I think that title belongs to Zayn,” Liam joked. Louis thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah, okay you got a point there,” Louis said, “But you’re definitely my fittest friend. Very, very attractive.” Liam had always had a bit crush on Louis, even back when they frustrated the hell out of each other, and that crush had grown in the past year into something a bit more. As much as Liam wanted to believe what Louis was saying, he was high on pain meds and he’d probably regret saying it in the morning. Liam made sure not to look at Louis as he walked towards him, sure that his face was bright red. He handed Louis a t-shirt and Louis started taking off the clothes he was wearing. Liam stared at the wall until Louis was done changing, then waited until Louis was under the covers before heading towards the door.

“Liam, wait.” Liam turned around, “C’mere.” Liam walked over towards Louis and stopped just in front of him.

“Come closer,” Louis said. Liam leaned towards Louis, “Closer. _Closer._ ” Liam was leaning just over him when Louis grabbed the front of Liam’s shirt and kissed him on the lips. Louis let him go and fell back on the bed, saying a slurred, "I love you" before passing out.

 

Louis woke up the next morning, feeling a hell of a lot better than he had the day before. He looked at the time and saw that it was seven in the morning. Also, there was someone else in his room.

"'Morning mate," Niall said, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Louis said, "Not sure how long it'll last though." Niall snorted.

"Real positive Louis," Niall said. Louis rolled his eyes.

"The pain'll probably come back in a bit," Louis said. Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"What'd they even tell you it was?"

"Liam didn't tell you?" Niall shook his head.

"No, when you two came back he brought you into your room and a few minutes later he went rushing out, telling one of us to go in there and keep an eye on you before he went into his room. I went into yours and you were fast asleep." Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why'd he rush out of here?" Niall shrugged.

"Not sure. He looked kinda upset though."

Louis tried to remember what had happened when he and Liam got back and it slowly dawned on him. His eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed.

"Fuck!" he cursed, " Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit_." Niall followed Louis out of the room.

"Louis, what'd you do?" Louis almost ran to Liam's door before knocking on it.

"Liam, Liam please let me in, I'm so sorry. I was high on pain meds I shouldn'tve done that. Liam I know you're up, let me in." The door opened and Liam grabbed Louis's arm and pulled him into the room before closing the door again.

"Liam I-"

"Did you mean it?" Liam asked. Louis paused and blinked.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to remind me what I said." Liam sighed and crossed his arms.

"You said that I was attractive, called me your prettiest and fittest friend, and you said you loved me." Louis sighed before smiling softly and nodding.

"Yeah, I meant it." Liam paused and Louis was bracing himself for rejection when Liam surged forward and kissed him, his hands cupping Louis's face gently, but his kiss almost rough. Louis kissed back, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck.

They would've kept kissing, had Louis's side not erupted in pain. Louis broke the kiss and swore.

"Fucking kidney stone," he complained, wincing at the pain. Liam smiled softly and caressed Louis's cheek.

"Let's get you your pain meds, yeah?" Liam's hands fell from Louis's face and he took Louis's hand in his own. Liam grabbed his room key before opening the door, only to be met with their three band mates.

"What's going-" Niall started before looking down at Liam and Louis's hands and smiling, "Nevermind I think I got it." He turned and walked to his room before opening the door and shouting "It's about time you two!" before closing the door.

Louis and Liam headed back to Louis's room to get him his pain meds. Once he took the oil, Louis laid back down in the bed and motioned for Liam to lay down next to him. Liam obliged and spooned Louis from behind. Louis smiled and put his hands over Liam's on his chest before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kidney stones, they REALLY aren't fun. I had one for a week before and it was fucking awful.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
